


绝色

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	绝色

泰和二十三年，段府二夫人产下一子。  
段老爷因老来得子，感念上苍之恩，遂取名宜恩。

段宜恩自幼长在段府。老爷对这个次子宠爱有加，每日好吃好喝绫罗绸缎的供着，养出一位肤如凝脂、唇如点朱的美男子。只可惜性格太过跋扈，又不学无术，整日流连酒场赌坊，每每稍有不顺便遣人拳脚相向。

世人偏爱绝美的皮相和薄情的浪子，段宜恩于是常常出现在坊间传闻和饭后谈资中，也无非是斗争、装相、断袖和婚约一类野史戏文里的故事。

他从不在意这些，只是优游自在的做他的二公子，整日吃喝玩乐，不被府里大夫人和自家大哥盯上，等他爹百年之后落得一方土地，后半生也能安安稳稳的玩乐即可。

只可惜天不遂人愿。

泰和四十年，宁国来犯，无力招架之下约定和谈。  
宁国公主听闻坊间传说，点名要段府二少爷段宜恩入宁为质。

御旨来得极快，段王爷也无丝毫回转的余地，只得听命将最宠爱的小儿子送入敌国。  
当晚二夫人扯着老爷的袖子哭得几乎背过气去，大夫人则装出一副悲痛欲绝之相为段宜恩准备行囊。

/  
为保己国平安，圣上钦定林将军之子、骁骑营校尉林在范送段宜恩入宁。

出发前夜，林将军将儿子叫到书房。  
“在范，这次押送的任务事关两国，定要不出差错。那段家公子的传闻想你也略知一二，这一路上无论他如何任意妄为，你都要忍下来，将他安全送至宁国。”  
“明白了，父亲。”  
“幸苦了，在范。你娘已经为你物色好了孙府的大小姐，长相虽不出众，但胜在是嫡出的女儿，通晓女工，也知书达理。等你这一趟回来，就帮你们把婚事办了。”  
林将军没等林在范回话便拍了拍儿子的肩膀离开了，留下林在范一个人思忖着父亲的话。

那孙家大小姐林在范是没见过的，但听闻相貌平平，气质中下。林在范想想，觉得有些气闷。

 

／  
出发那天，林在范骑一匹高头大马，后随一众车队，卫兵和佣人。  
段宜恩挣开扯着他衣袖的娘亲，头也不回的跳上马车，绝尘而去。

一路颠簸让段宜恩身心俱疲，病怏怏的倚在马车内的塌上，呕吐之后的胃里总是反酸，嘴上便更挑剔了些。

“林校尉，我想吃芡实茯苓糕。”  
“没有。”  
“林校尉，我想吃和燕窝薏米甜汤。”  
“没有。”  
“林校尉，我想喝白芨猪肺汤。”  
“没有。”  
“那有什么？”  
“干粮。”  
“我不吃！”  
“叫花鸡。”  
“……”  
“送进来。”

林在范捧着刚烧好的鸡肉进到段宜恩的马车里，肉香顿时四散开来，惹得刚还反胃的段宜恩也有了几分食欲。

“喂我。”  
段宜恩倚在塌上，身体的不适使得他朱红的唇微微泛清，周身散发着病态的美感。

林在范向来不喜这些娇弱的公子哥，但碍于父亲的教导，他只得对段宜恩的话言听计从。

林在范把鸡肉撕成条状送到段宜恩嘴里，没想到段宜恩吃了两口之后便动了别的心思，小嘴把肉吸进去之后没放林在范的手离开，而是吮着他带香味的手指。

林在范红了耳根。他承认段宜恩的皮相是真美，比他那个未下聘礼的准媳妇要美多了。他光洁的皮肤，薄薄的嘴唇，吸吮时蠕动的喉结，嘴里的潮湿和温度，每一样都是那么恰到好处。

“林校尉这是害羞了？”  
段宜恩嘴唇轻启，上扬的尾音勾的人心痒。  
“没有。”

段宜恩俯身向前，把整个人的重量落在林在范肩上，伏到他耳边说。  
“林校尉可曾听过我有断袖之癖？”  
“那都是坊间传闻，不可信。”  
“那现在呢？”  
段宜恩的舌尖略过林在范的耳廓。  
“段公子，您请自便。”

林在范踉跄着逃出段宜恩的车驾，身后传来一阵清亮的笑声。

 

／  
段宜恩那娇贵的身体终还是没能受住，在离宁国20里的一个村镇害了热症。

患病的段宜恩竟有些妖艳，锦衾下的躯体只着一件尚未系怀的对襟薄衫，皮肤灼热泛着好看的粉红色。咳嗽的尾音伴着些喘息，从微动的喉咙里挤出来，破碎在空气里，散成娇弱又暧昧的光影。

林在范进到段宜恩马车里时就是这副光景。

“段公子，我扶你起来服药吧。”  
“我不喝药！”  
“大夫说您的热症有些严重，不服药恐会愈加严重。”  
“那我也不！病死算了！”

这段府少爷着实难对付。林在范不由得皱了皱眉头。

“少爷。再不喝药要凉了”  
“糖呢？”  
“已着人备下了。”

也不过是个孩子。林在范这样想着，皱着的眉头便又舒了舒。

林在范于是右手环过段宜恩瘦弱的肩膀，左手扶住他的左臂，感受着他身上灼热的温度和凸起的肩胛骨抵在大臂上宣示着存在，把他扶至半坐，又端起一旁的药碗舀一勺汤药往他嘴里送。

第一口要下肚，段宜恩苦的五官都皱在一起。眉头涌起白色的褶皱，紧闭的双眼外睫毛翕翕的颤抖，嘴唇敛了颜色紧紧抿着，鼻翼都在使力抗拒着这种味道。

“不喝了不喝了！苦死了！”  
段宜恩扯着嗓子也没喊出什么气势，头赌气的偏向一边。

林在范从手边的白瓷盘里捻起一颗糖送到段宜恩嘴边，段宜恩什么也不顾的一口咬过去。

那碗药段宜恩终究没能喝下去，林在范离开时闻闻了闻指尖，有奶糖和他唇间的香味。

 

／  
段宜恩的药就那样一日一口的服着，还都要林在范用尽满分力气哄着才行。一来二去林在范摸清了这位公子的秉性，段宜恩也倚仗着林在范着股纵容劲儿任性了一路。

终于到了进驻宁国的前一夜。

那晚林在范送药进去时，段宜恩直直的坐着，衣冠整洁，目光清亮。

“林校尉来了？”  
“你该喝药了。”  
“让我死在这不好吗？”  
“质子向来不受什么亏待。”  
“林校尉这样着急把我安全的送去，莫不是惦记家里的小媳妇儿？”  
段宜恩眉眼一挑，嘴角挂一缕邪魅的笑，林在范却是一噤。  
“被我猜中了吧哈哈哈哈。”  
段宜恩的笑里藏着些许绵软和粘腻，像细而韧的蛛丝，裹住面前人的心思。

“你说宁国公主，漂亮吗？”  
段宜恩清清嗓子问道。  
“我没有见过。”  
“那你说，有我漂亮吗？”  
段宜恩忽的把脸凑到林在范眼前，一股温热的香气随着他的呼吸扑到林在范的脸上。  
“在下……不……”  
“肯定没我漂亮。”  
段宜恩截了林在范的话，把脸从林在范面前收回来，还不忘瞥一眼那人红热的耳根。  
“是。”  
“你家那个小媳妇也肯定不如我漂亮。”  
“在下尚未娶亲。”  
“那可曾有中意的人家？”  
“未曾有过。”  
林在范想了想那孙家的小姐，终究还是压下未提。  
“我知道城里有个杏花楼，里面的姑娘都很漂亮，林校尉可以去瞧瞧。”  
“不必。”  
“莫非林校尉……”  
段宜恩说着，双手搭上林在范的肩，贴在他耳边说，  
“同我有相同的口味？”  
段宜恩嘴里呼出的热气顺着林在范的耳朵爬进他的脑中，林在范的小臂上起了无数鸡皮疙瘩。  
“段公子你多……多……多想了。”  
林在范的话说的断断续续的，身体却只是绷上了力气却没有动弹。  
“林校尉的耳朵可真红啊。”  
段宜恩的手轻抚上林在范的耳朵，顺着他的耳廓滑动。  
“马车里有些热。”  
“那我帮校尉把外袍脱掉可好？”  
段宜恩没等林在范回应便把手伸进他的衣襟里。一边抚摸着他发烫的胸膛，一边吐气如兰。  
“坊间那些传闻，实有半数为真。”

 

段宜恩发手探去揉着林在范胸前的两颗红豆，林在范紧绷着的身体开始有了反应。

段宜恩的手像条灵巧的蛇，顺着林在范的腹肌滑稽裤子里，捉住挺起的肉物。  
“林校尉这里说它想要。”

林在范虽未经人事，却也是血气方刚的男儿郎，美人在怀的挑逗实是受不起。他一把揽过段宜恩的腰身，那人便像藤蔓一样缠绕在他精壮的躯体上，两腿叉开夹住林在范的腰腹。

林在范像是附体般吻上段宜恩的唇，把他口腔里的津液和呻吟吞进胃里。段宜恩引导着林在范的手指往自己的后穴里伸。

“再……再来一根……”  
段宜恩衣衫半敞着夸坐在林在范身上，头后仰着露出脖颈优美的曲线。

林在范加了一根手指进去，换来段宜恩更加娇媚的呻吟。  
“林校尉……进来嘛……我要……”  
“谁要……”  
林在范摸准了段宜恩的情欲，伏在他耳边问他。  
“宜恩要……”  
“谁要？”  
“恩恩要……”  
“要谁？”  
“要你……嗯……”  
“谁？”  
“林校尉……”  
“我叫林在范。”  
“恩恩要在范进来……嗯……啊……快点……”  
林在范扶着骑在身上的段宜恩精瘦的腰身整根没入。  
“额啊……”  
段宜恩没等林在范抽动，自己便上下晃动起来，林在范则看准了段宜恩向坐的那刻向上一挺，段宜恩感到像被贯穿一般的舒爽。  
“继续……不要停啊在范……”  
林在范在段宜恩的媚态中交代了，一股浊液射入段宜恩的后庭。  
“帮我……”  
段宜恩拉着林在范的手握上自己的肉物开始套弄。  
“快……快啊……额啊……”

段宜恩交代在林在范宽厚的手里。  
／  
”林校尉着实厉害呢。”  
段宜恩的脸上带着情yu的潮红，俯下身来一根一根吸吮林在范的手指。

林在范体验了从未有过的感觉，肉身的舒爽使他深深的迷恋，那种恣意的，放纵的，沉浸的鬼迷心窍填补了他长久军队生活的克制中心底纵情的欲火，一点便燎了整片草原。

那晚马车吱呀吱呀地摇晃了一夜，毕竟他们可能再没了明天。

 

／  
翌日段宜恩被送入宁国，一年后赘为驸马。

 

泰和四十五年，林将军之子林在范率兵大败宁国，俘获皇族一干人等，只余驸马不知所踪。

 

泰和四十六年，林在范获封宁远将军，赐京郊府邸一座。

 

坊间传闻，宁远将军终身未娶是为了一位绝色男宠。

 

／  
“那坊间传闻着实不可小觑呢，林将军。”  
“你确是世间绝色，段公子。”


End file.
